


Times of Hurt Will be Conquered by Justice

by WAKEMEUPwakemeupinsideCANTWAKEUPwakemeup



Series: WWE AU: normal dudes. sorta. [4]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: 3MB, 3mb being nerds, M/M, The New Broods, almost every character, andrew mclean galloway the third because why the fuck not, apollo is still apollo, baby mention of apollo crews, characters use their real names, colby lopez - Freeform, even babier mention of sting, hardy boyz nickname mention, joe anoa'i - Freeform, john good - Freeform, oc and reader are the same, oh yeah bullet club is somewhere, pretend that jeff and steve dont have a serious age difference, reads like an x reader personality of my oc, stings real name is steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-12-06 23:30:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18226865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WAKEMEUPwakemeupinsideCANTWAKEUPwakemeup/pseuds/WAKEMEUPwakemeupinsideCANTWAKEUPwakemeup
Summary: that title is way too cool for what youre about to readThe family needs to recover emotionally, despite the hurt they all come closer together and when they go to the bar shit happensif you don't know what the fuck im talking about i suggest reading the other parts first because they are entirely intertwined with plot.





	Times of Hurt Will be Conquered by Justice

**Author's Note:**

> this one is longer than the others because sure i couldve made this two different parts but i didnt want to and i have no reasno for why so just read it and i hope you enjoy

John saw the red marks around Cyrus’ wrist, he saw the look of near tears shift drastically to one of pure anger. He didn't know what was going on but he had find out for the safety of someone he would consider one of his closest friends.

 

John hears Colby's voice coming from his room shouting curses.

 

John goes to Colby's room not worrying about niceties at the moment. He pushes Colby slightly by the shoulder.

 

“Hey what the hell! Why was Cyrus running out with marks on his wrist?” John knows he shouldn't be this angry without knowing the story but still, there was only him there to have hurt Cyrus.

 

“What you think that was my fault? He was trying to walk out on me to go fuck his 'friend’!” Colby yells. John pushes him again, much harder.

 

“What the hell stop fucking pushing me!” Colby says, reeling back.

 

“No, don't fucking talk about him like that without telling me what the fuck happened!”

 

They don't hear the door signalling Joe's arrival through their yelling. Joe doesn't waste time coming into the room to control the two.

 

“Hey! Both of you sit down!” Joe says, putting down his bag. John and Colby sit on opposite ends of the bed.

 

“Now what the hell are you fighting for?” Joe asks, zero patience already.

 

John and Colby both start yelling again and Joe is not fucking having it.

 

“Okay stop! This isn't cool, We are a family we talk respectfully to one another. Now decide who is going to start, goddamn you are adults, I shouldn't need to do this.” Joe says, exasperated.

 

“Maybe Colby should fucking tell you why he hurt Cyrus.” John says voice level now but full of anger.

 

Joe doesn't say anything yet but his eyes narrow on Colby.

 

“I didn't do shit to him. You guys don't fucking understand, Cyrus is all over his goddamn friend all the fucking time and I'm supposed to not think he's cheating! It's bull shit and then he just tries to leave to go fuck again? He's my boyfriend and I was just trying to get him to stay, fuck!” Colby says and John loses it. He is on Colby quick and yelling at him.

 

“You just assume he's cheating and try to break his arm?! You goddamn asshole what the fuck!” John is pinning him down on the floor and grabbing the front of his shirt. Joe comes behind to pull John off who struggles in his grip.

 

“John!” Joe gets him up and pulls him out of the room. Colby is still on the floor.

 

“Take a walk.” John tries to protest but Joe interjects. “Hey, I am just as mad as you are that Colby would do that but I need you to be responsible, clear your head, I'll deal with Colby.” Joe hugs him in and kisses his head before leaving him to go back in the room.

 

John grabs his phone and keys and leaves. He knows he can't be there right now without blowing up but he wants to stay maybe knock some sense into Colby.

 

Joe pulls Colby back up and has him sit again.

 

“I need you to tell me exactly what happened, Colbs.” Joe says.

 

“Well he has here, it was fine but he just kept talking about _him_ like he always does. That son of a bitch is always an asshole to me because he knows that Cyrus is my boyfriend but he still kisses him and shit in front of me. I told Cyrus that he was mine and that he shouldn't be fucking around anymore but then he dipped. John can't even back me up? Fuck man.” He can't even tell he's full of shit.

 

“If this is how you feel, then I can't back you up either.” Joe says matter-of-factly. Colby immediately stands up and starts yelling again.

 

“Shut up and let me finish.” Joe says. Colby rolls his eyes but stops his rant. “Do you hear the same horse shit I hear? You shouldn't try and hinder the relationships he already has. You should support them and make them better. If you've known him this long and still don't trust him, I think you are the one who needs to reevaluate their actions.” Joe says. He doesn't wait for Colby's reaction, he just walks out of the apartment grabbing his phone to call John leaving Colby by himself.

 

Joe dials the phone, John picks up right away.

 

“Hey where did you go? Alright I'll be there in a bit. I left him in the apartment, he can think himself what he's gonna do but I let him know we can't support him if he's gonna treat people like this. Yeah, we'll see, I love you too, bye.”

 

John's at The Dog House. Joe walks the distance and goes in through the back. He sees John curled up laying on the couch. Joe comes over and lifts John's head to place in his lap. They sit in silence for a bit before John speaks up.

 

“How did we let this happen?” John asks.

 

“We didn't nobody did, this is no one's fault but Colby's. I bet Cyrus is trying to blame himself, too. Colby made us believe he was worth it, that he wouldn't hurt anyone, but he did. Now we have to move on and pick up the pieces, starting with Cyrus.” Joe says while stroking John's back.

 

“We have to go see him right?” John asks.

 

“Yes, but not tonight, he needs to heal, we'll go tomorrow in the morning.” Joe confirms.

 

“Can we.. stay here tonight? I don't want to go back.” John asks. He always seems so strong and crazy but if something sets him off he needs time to get better. No one can always be strong all the time and John is gentle.

 

“Of course.” Joe leans down to kiss him on the head. “C'mon.” Joe lifts John up so they can head to the bathroom. They end up sleeping there a lot and started keeping toothbrushes there.

 

They finish up in the bathroom and undress.

 

“Whatever happens, I will always keep you and everyone who cares about us close, you know that right?” Joe says, hugging John close into his chest.

 

“Yeah, I know. I love you.” John says, face buried in his chest.

 

“I love you, too sweetheart. Goodnight.” John says, and they both fall asleep.

  


I A M S O R R Y F O R T H E F E E L I N G S

  


John and Joe wake up early in the morning. Joe sees the tiredness in John's eyes and figures he was up all night thinking.

 

“Hey, good morning.” Joe says.

 

“mmorning.” John responds.

 

“I know it's early but, you wanna head out?” Joe asks. He figures the sooner they can see if Cyrus is okay the better it will be to rebuild the relationship.

 

“Yeah, I want to give Cyrus a hug.” John says getting up off of Joe. He pulls his pants on and walks to the kitchen to get coffee. Joe gets up after and re-dresses to follow after John.

 

“We should stop by the apartment. I know you probably don't want to go back there but we shouldn't look like messes when we go to support Cyrus.” Joe says while putting a hand on John's lower back to pour his own mug of coffee.

 

“Yeah alright, I will accept that but if he is there, I cannot promise that I will not punch him in the face.” John says.

 

“You know what, I think Luis would be proud of that. Y'all are violent.” Joe says. He knows it's not right, but he'll allow the twisted justice a little bit.

 

They finish up their coffee and head out of the place. They take the short walk hand in hand back to the apartment. Once they got to the door Joe sees John take a deep breath.

 

“Ready?” Joe asks.

 

“Yeah, let's just go.” John replies.

 

Joe opens the door and steps in. The place is quiet, he doesn't hear anything. He walks around coming to Colby's room. It's open and empty.

 

Literally empty. All of Colby's stuff is gone, the room was vacant besides a note sitting on the bed.

 

Joe walks in to see it followed by John.

 

“Guess none of you were my actual friends, if that's the case then there's no point in me paying rent. Survive on your own without me to plan shit out for you two dumb asses.”

 

John grabs it and crumples it up. “Fucking bitch. Guess we don't gotta worry about him anymore.”

 

“Yeah.” Joe says. He is sad that one of his longest friends is just gone, that he would end up hurting someone he loves and leaving them all but anyone trying to hurt the people Joe loves doesn't deserve to be around them.

 

“C'mon let's get ready.” Joe says taking John by the hand out of the room.

 

The each shower and get dressed and eat a small breakfast before heading to Cyrus and your place.

  


H N N N N N N N G H C O L B Y S G O N E A N D L O W K E Y I D O N T C A R E

  


You and Cyrus wake up to see Fergal not in bed anymore and to a knock on the door.

 

“Uurgh, noooooo.” Cyrus groans and shoves his head in the pillow.

 

“Don't worry you can stay here.” You say giving Cyrus’ head a pat. You get up and head out the room in your boxers and a t-shirt. Fergal is in the kitchen cooking breakfast and you see the people who knocked on the door sitting on the stools next to the counter. It's Joe and John.

 

They all turn to look at you when you walk in, Fergal smiles and walks over to you to give you a kiss. You pull back after and look over at John and Joe. Them being here seems like a good sign but you still hesitate a bit giving a brief moment of pause before you speak.

 

“Hey.” Is all you can think to say.

 

“Hey.” Joe says with a soft tone. Another good sign you wager.

 

“How's Cyrus?” John asks with concern. He looks tired and you wonder if he's been waiting to ask that all night.

 

“He's alright, his arm is bruised but we iced it so it wouldn't swell. He was more angry than anything last night but he was still hurt bad. They were together a long time.” You pause for a second. “Your support will really help him.” You weren't sure if you should put that pressure on them, but the concerned look on both of their faces and the fact that they are even there makes you believe they are truly there for Cyrus.

 

“Of course, we wanna do whatever we can to help.” Joe says. “We won't need to worry about Colby. He up and left last night while we stayed at The Dog House.” He explains.

 

“Oh, I guess that's good. I mean none of this is good but,” You aren't really sure how to finish.

 

“Yeah we understand.” John says supportively.

 

You nod. Fergal is still standing behind them but he gives you an encouraging smile that gives you strength.

 

You walk over to John and Joe and hug them.

 

“Thank you, I don't know what I would've done without you two here. I will always support Cyrus no matter if no one else will but I,” you choke a bit as you finally let your emotions flow. You start crying, because of the overwhelming love for Cyrus and the people before you, because of the anger, even at the loss of someone who you did consider part of this family, everything collapses and you release it into the tight embrace John and Joe have you in.

 

“We know, it's okay we love you and Cyrus and we don't want to see anyone hurt you two.” Joe soothingly says and he rubs your back and plants a kiss on your shoulder.

 

John just buries his face in your neck, you feel wetness on your shirt and you realize he's crying, too. You stroke your hand through his hair and cradle his head into you. After a long, long embrace you pull back. Eyes wet with tears looking back at these two. You bring your hand to John's face to wipe away some tears and he does the same to you. Joe leans over and gives each of you a kiss on the cheek. You live in this moment of mourning of a certain type of loss and comforting love.

 

Cyrus walks out of the room now and sees John and Joe. You hear him and step back a bit to turn and look at him. You make eye contact for just a second before he is over hugging you so tightly.

 

“Don't be sad. He isn't worth the tears of people who actually care.” Cyrus says in your ear.

 

“I'm not, I'm crying because of how much I love you.” Cyrus pulls back to look you in the eye as if searching to see the truth. He nods and smiles at you. You smile back.

 

Cyrus turns to John and Joe to give them their own tight embraces.

 

“You're here.” Cyrus says. It's not out of shock but you sense the great relief in the words.

 

“We'll always be here for you.” John says. Besides you, John has known Cyrus the longest and the protectiveness you have of Cyrus you see in John and it's amazing.

 

“Since the whole family is here now, it's breakfast time.” Fergal says. You laugh a bit at his interjection. Everyone does, the feeling is warm and loving and absolutely perfect.

 

You all sit down at the dining table and enjoy each other's company. You talk and tell dumb stories and exchange stupid puns. It's like nothing has changed, except it has. Colby isn't there but through the loss you all gain more appreciation and closeness with each other.

 

There are a few missing but–

 

“Yo open the door, I got the good kush!” It's Alejandro. Fuck yeah.

 

You and Cyrus hop the fuck up to go meet your old friend. You swing open the door and take them into a big hug.

 

“Yooooo! It's been a while.” Alejandro says. You pull back and are replaced with Cyrus.

 

“I missed you so much, man.” Cyrus says.

 

“What did you bring?” You ask. Alejandro is holding a lot of shopping bags.

 

“Please tell me it's beer.” Cyrus says.

 

“Bruh it's like nine in the morning! Nah, it's ice cream.” They respond pulling out a tub of neapolitan.

 

“Wait so ice cream is fine in the morning but drinking isn't? Why can't I drink at nine?” John yells from the table.

 

“I don't suggest doing either.” Fergal says.

 

“I appreciate the advice my love but we are going to ignore you in favor of eating ice cream right now.” You say. Fergal sighs but smiles anyways.

 

“At least finish your breakfast first.” Joe says.

 

“Alright dad.” Cyrus says and comes back to sit at the table after helping Alejandro put away the ice cream. Joe makes a face but he shakes it off. He is the Dad Friend and he can't deny.

 

Alejandro grabs themself a plate that they just put bacon on and goes to sit at the table, too.

 

“If I'm dad is John mom?” Joe asks.

 

“Nah that's Fergal.” You respond.

 

“I'm the mother?” Fergal asks in shock.

 

“Yeah yeah see, Joe is dad, Fergie is mom, Alejandro and his boy are that cousin you see during family events that you sit next to to talk shit with, Cyrus is the weird uncle who can do whatever he wants because he makes the most money, and Luis is the uncle that says he'll watch all the kids just so he can watch Team Umizoomi and not have to talk about Adult Stuff.” John expertly explains.

 

“It's a funny show!” You say.

 

“Okay then what about you?” Alejandro asks John.

 

“Oh I'm the uncle who starts the drinking games after all the older relatives go to sleep.” John states proudly.

 

“That is strangely perfect.” Cyrus says.

 

“Do we have any kids?” Fergal asks.

 

“Yeah it's The Bullet Club.” You say laughing.

 

Fergal buries his face in his hands. “You're right and I hate that.” He says to you.

 

Joe pats him on the back before he resurfaces from behind his hands.

 

“So this is gay bar night crew?” Alejandro asks.

 

“This is what?” Joe asks while John simultaneously says “Oh hell yeah!”

 

“Oh yeah, we gonna go to this chill bar we know, they have local bands that play there, it's cool.” You explain to Joe. He nods and holds a thumb up because his mouth is full.

 

Fergal ignores all of this to ogle again at Alejandro.

 

“I still can't believe you became friends with these two in college. You are famous! And you make amazing music! And you are just chilling in a small apartment with us!” He says.

 

“Ah c'mon, I'm not famous, and this isn't a small apartment.” They respond. Alejandro was always so humble, they're totally famous but they are still the hypest friend you have, nothing will change them.

 

“You are literally famous but whatever, you still bring us ice cream so it's chill.” Cyrus says already having ice cream and eating it with his bacon because it's fucking delicious, alright.

 

Everyone is pretty much done with their breakfast and you all have tons of down time from now until an appropriate time to go to a bar, soooooo… you all sit in sweats or underwear and eat ice cream while watching the original Powerpuff Girls.

 

Alejandro is laying across the floor in front of the coffee table, Joe is sitting in the arm chair, John, Cyrus, Fergal and you are all on the couch.

 

You are sitting on one end with your legs thrown over the armrest and leaning into Fergal. Cyrus is on the other side of Ferg and is lowkey sitting in his lap because of his man spread and John has his legs thrown over Cyrus and Fergal's laps as he leans into the corner of the couch. Everyone, EVERYONE, has a tub of ice cream, even Fergal who caved in.

 

It's so calm and nice and domestic you almost forget that there was even a problem that drove you all together. But you don't. No matter what you can't help but glance over at Cyrus every once in a while. You aren't even totally sure what you're looking for but for the most part he's smiling and it makes you happy.

 

“The City of Townsville!” Cyrus says with the narrator.

 

“Oh yeah Alejandro, where's Apollo?” You ask. Apollo is their boyfriend.

 

“Oh he's,” Alejandro's eyes widen, “wait where is he??” They pause for a bit while flailing their arms slightly, “Oh fucking yeah, he's at a photoshoot for some fashion magazine thingie. He might show up later but you never know with that shit.” They explain. Apollo and Alejandro's styles were completely different as Apollo was a model and Alejandro was insane.

 

You remember one occurrence where Alejandro was wearing plaid red and black pants and a gray shirt with sunflowers on them. You personally thought they looked bad ass.

 

“What are you wearing?” Apollo asked looking them up and down in lowkey terror.

 

“It's my ass kicking outfit!” Your small angry friend said.

 

“Of course it is.” Is all Apollo said but he still smiled and leant down to kiss them. They are so wholesome

 

“So is this what you guys do all day?” Joe asks.

 

You make eye contact with Cyrus over Fergal he just makes a face and nods.

 

“Yeah pretty much, when we both don't have work we just,” you gesture around the space with your arms, “do this.”

 

“I gotta come over more often.” John says and takes another huge spoonful of ice cream.

 

“As if you don't already.” Cyrus remarks.

 

“What time is it?” Alejandro asks from the floor.

 

Joe checks his watch.

“It's 10:56.” He answers.

 

“So we're doing this for another like,” they count on their fingers, “ten hours?!” They were never patient and always preferred to be moving around doing shit than staying still. You and Cyrus just weren't like that, sleeping and eating were your guys’ preferred activities.

 

“Yeah I don't wanna moooove.” John says, also not one to partake in doing shit.

 

“Aaauuuggghhh” Alejandro groans face down into the carpet.

 

“Y’all are so lazy.” Joe says to John, Cyrus, and you.

 

“Yes.” Cyrus and you say simultaneously.

 

“Well us active people are gonna go for a walk.” Fergal says getting up off the couch after maneuvering Cyrus and John's legs. Upon setting them back down, Cyrus and John immediately slump towards you.

 

“Jesus,” Joe says with a sigh, “Just, don't die, uuuh Luís you're in charge.”

 

Alejandro literally hops up in the air and is fucking ready.

 

“Okay let's go! Let's fucking walk, man!” They are such a puppy with how hype they are about anything.

 

As if reading your mind, Fergal speaks up, “Hey you know where their leash is?” He asks pointing to Alejandro. He giggles, he’s such a fucking nerd and thinks he’s really funny. It’s adorable.

 

“ExCUSE me! I can walk myself Just Fine!” Ah they're a sassy little dude, height around 5’6”, compared to all of you at at least 5’11” and  higher. You swear though they could murder anyone of you.

 

“Alright bye, please don’t die.” Joe says another time before exiting after Fergal and Alejandro.

 

“We would never move enough to cause death.” John says.

 

“Byyeee daaaad!” Cyrus calls. Joe waves back with a smile and shuts the door.

 

“So, we've got ten hours to sit here?” John asks.

 

“Yeah, unless they come back and make us do stuff.” Cyrus answers.

 

“There's also getting ready but that takes like five minutes.” You add.

 

“What about makeup?” John asks.

 

“Okay then six minutes.” You reply.

 

“Okay so we have nine hours and fifty four minutes.” Cyrus nods to himself.

  


*[(|cue ten hour montage of sitting until Joe, Fergs, and Alejandro get back, multiple mario kart tournaments, a screening of _Megamind_ and _The Crow_ , and a really tame game of would you rather? with questions Alejandro pulled up on their phone, including breaks to eat real food and not just ice cream and popcorn.|)]*

  


“So, we have to go back to our apartment to get changed so should we meet you there or come back?” Joe asks, one foot out the door.

 

“Just come back here.” You answer. “We’ll just take one car.”

 

“One car? I thought your car only seated five?” Joe looks confused.

 

“Yeeeah but Alejandro can sit on your lap and Fergs can go in the trunk.” You explain.

 

“Wait why do I need to be in the trunk?!” Fergal exclaims.

 

“Because Joe takes up two seats and you are the leanest and second shortest.” You say like it’s common sense, which it is, he is smallest besides Alejandro.

 

“Well why isn’t Alejandro in the trunk?” Fergal asks with a pout. Aaaaaaaw he’s so cuute.

 

“Becaause I don’t trust them to not get caught back there, they move and shift too much, if they’re in Joe’s lap then Joe and John can hold them down.” Alejandro tries to protest but Cyrus shushes them telling them it’s true. You have put thought into this.

 

“Wow you’ve really thought about this.” John acknowledges.

 

“Of course I have, I knew there was gonna be a time that we’d need to take one car and this is the time. Wait, is Apollo coming?!” This realization hits you hard. He's also a big dude, you're not sure your car can handle.

 

“Nah he'll be at work for a while.” Alejandro says.

 

“Holy fuck okay, I was worried about what so much men would do to my car.” You say with relief while clutching the counter.

 

“Aren't you a mechanic?. Shouldn't you know what would happen?” Alejandro asks.

 

“There's no goddamn study done on the effects of a bunch of muscular dudes in a car.” You say with so much salt. They just lift their hands in surrender.

 

“Waaaaait!! Who’s DD should we even drive?” John steps in, looking worried.

 

“I am.” You answer, “I don’t drink. Now leave so we can go.”

 

“Okay alright, bye, love you!” John says pushing Joe out while finger gunning.

 

“Bye!” You all call back.

 

After that, getting ready took little time for you and Cyrus, Fergal and Alejandro were a different story.

 

You put on some black jeans, oh shit it’s the ones that Fergal spilled soup on lol, a David Bowie shirt and a dark gray jean jacket with patches on it that you’ve acquired over years. You put on eyeliner but not on your eyes, you draw stars and moons and dots around your eyes. Guess what it took. SIX MINUTES.

 

Cyrus comes out of his room about a minute after you wearing a denim skirt with suspenders hanging down and a cropped Guns N’ Roses t-shirt with boots. You both sit on the couch and wait for the other two.

 

Five minutes pass, then ten, then fifteen. Alejandro suddenly appears looking like a beautiful disaster. They have a black leather jacket with a shirt patterned with unicorns all over and camo skinny jeans. Man they manage to look so good in what other people might call “bad ideas”.

 

A minute later the door is getting knocked and you get up to see John and Joe looking hot as fuck. Joe is simply wearing jeans and a black t-shirt with a dark blue jacket on. John is also simple with jeans, a white t-shirt, and brown jacket but damn if they don’t look good.

 

“Sup,” John says while walking in, “Where's Fergie?”

 

“Taking his sweet ass time, right?” Joe asks. You nod exasperatedly. You love the man but damn he takes forever.

 

It's been a half an hour since you got finished and Fergal is still in the room. You need to go investigate.

 

You stand up and walk in to see Fergal trying to do his hair. The hair that looks the same literally all the time.

 

“What are you doing?” You ask with a little bit of a laugh.

 

“I can't get my hair to sit right.” Fergal answers taking a small comb through his hair probably for the billionth time. You decide to tell the truth.

 

“Dude, I mean well when I say this, your hair looks the same. All the time.” You lean against the door frame and make eye contact with him through the mirror.

 

Fergal clutches his chest and makes a face of betrayal as he swivels around in his chair to face you.

 

“How dare you. I will have you know, my hair is wild and right now it is swooping far too much to the left.” He says while sweeping his hand under his hairline to demonstrate. You can now see what he's wearing. He has a black button up on with the sleeves rolled up and some gray jeans. You take a bit to appreciate it and then return your gaze to the little pouty face.

 

You start laughing more. You walk over to him and run your hands back through it making it stick up and then you comb your fingers forward to make it sit again. You swoop it more to the right hoping that's what he wants. You turn him around to look at himself.

 

“How did you do that? I've been trying for so long.” Fergal says turning his head a bit to see it from different angles.

 

“Magic.” You say with jazz hands. You still think it looks mainly the same but you don't mention it to spare his little heart.

 

“Ready now?” You ask.

 

“Yeah, I just need to put my shoes on.” He says and stands up to go grab them. You catch his arm though, his face looks confused until you lean in and kiss him.

 

You grab his hips and pull his closer and he tilts his head up to give you better reach.

 

“Yo!” John says from the door, “I thought you were tryna get him to hurry up!”

 

You take your time pulling away from the kiss and when you do you don't give up your hold on Fergal's hips.

 

“Yeah yeah, whatever, I'm just tryna kiss my boyfriend which is kinda hard when there's _people_ in my home all the time.” You glare with no real malice at him.

 

“Like you mind, you still think I'm hot.” John teases with a stupid pose where he leans on the doorframe and pulls the bottom of his shirt up just a little bit.

 

Fergal laughs hard to the point where he's leaning over grabbing onto his knees for support.

 

“I mean you're right, I do think you're hot.” You say with a shrug. Fergal is still laughing. He knows you mean it (you two have highkey had a conversation talking about how hot john is) but the pose got him.

 

“Shut up Ferg and put you're goddamn shoes on.” John says, picking up a pair of black shoes and tossing them at him. Fergal is still giggling but leans down to put them on.

 

“Goddamn, I think I aged five years, how dare you make me only live to forty.” John says with a huge groan.

 

“Whatever.” Is Fergal's reply as he grabs you by the hand and leads you out.

 

Everyone waiting in the living room looks up when you all walk out of the room.

 

“Goddamn FINALLY!” Cyrus says and just leaves the apartment without waiting for anyone.

 

You follow him out and assume everyone can catch on. They do and Fergal is out last to lock the door.

 

Getting into the car… is an Event™.

 

You have a two seat old beat up truck that is the first real thing you bought with Adult Money besides loads of pizza. Cyrus also has a truck, it is waaay nicer looking than yours but you're into well worn things.

 

It's a hummer truck that he bought when he got Adult Money. It's red and usually doesn't have the cover over the truck bed but this is a special occasion.

 

“Do I have to sit in there?” Fergal whines a bit.

 

“Yes, but it's okay we'll keep the little window open for you.” You say while patting his cheek. Fergal slumps a bit but climbs into that back.

 

Cyrus tosses you the keys and hops in the passenger. You turn back to the remaining two, Joe already in the back seat, and you know by Alejandro's stance that he does NOT want to be on someone's lap.

 

You stare them the fuck down.

“Alejandro. Put your pride back in hell and sit on that man's lap.” You say and point to Joe. “You're Mexican, we're supposed to know how to fill a car.” You can hear Cyrus laugh loud as hell at that joke.

 

“But I promise I'll be quiet in the trunk!” Alejandro says and flails their arms.

 

You just look at John and he knows. He picks them up and carries them into the car.

 

“What THE hell! Put me the fUCK down, man!” Alejandro yells as he attempts to break out of the grasp.

 

John just ignores them and sets them down on Joe's lap where he is indeed taking up at least one and three-quarters seats. John takes a seat and turns around to see Fergal curled up next to the window.

 

“You good there Fergs?” He asks him.

 

“No.” Fergal says. You lowkey ignore everyone, plug your phone into the aux and start playing Mötely Crüe loud.

 

You drive sorta slow which a lot of people don't like but you are driving everyone to a bar so you will not take any shit about it. You've got your hand hanging out the rolled down window and you've popped in a piece of gum and are popping small bubbles while singing along.

 

The drive isn't long and you doubt it'll happen but you still gotta make the mention.

 

“Alright, here's the deal. If we get pulled over, none of us speak English, ya got that. Al and I speak Spanish, sorta, Cy you got Japanese a little, Fergal, Irish, Joe and John, y'all are deaf or mute.”

 

“WHAT!” Comes Fergie's voice from the back.

 

John turns to scream at him.

 

“IF COPS COME CONFUSE THEM WITH IRISH.”

 

“OKAY!”

 

Fun fact, Alejandro and Cyrus both hate being called Al and Cy. You tried it once in college when y'all first met and you almost got murdered. It wasn't until you got closer and highkey saved their asses from stupid decisions that they relented the nicknames to you, and only you.

 

Only once does a cop car come by and nothing happens. Instead of ducking, Alejandro gets moved to Joe's right leg making them look like an extra tall dude.

 

Fergal just T-poses on the floor and John takes a picture. Meaning John takes out his rectangle and doesn't know what to do with it and hands it to Alejandro.

 

You pull into the parking lot of this local bar called The New Brood. It's pretty big but it's mostly just regulars from the area that frequent so you've come to be friends with the owners and some staff.

 

Music is pouring from the place, tonight is one of the nights they get bands to play. You're excited to eat fries and chill the whole time.

 

You open the trunk and Fergal slides out. He still looks a little grumpy but you just grab him and kiss his head and he perks up a little.

 

“Ready to go hon?” You ask him. Fergal nods and you take him by the hand to walk in. Everyone else follows behind.

 

You walk in and are immediately greeted by a familiar face.

 

“Well, well, haven't seen you here in awhile.” It's Jeff, one of the owners along with his brother Matt. You smile at him.

 

“Well tonight's a special occasion.” You walk up to the bar with Fergal, still holding his hand, you lean in a bit, “Cyrus and Colby broke up just yesterday, it was pretty rough I wanted to cheer him up.”

 

Jeff nods slowly and understanding.

“Don't worry, we'll take good care of him. Where the hell is he?” Jeff asks, looking past you.

 

You turn around and you spot him on the opposite end.

 

“Oh there he is. One second, Fergs you can stay here. Oh shit right, Fergal this is Jeff, he and his brother own the place and Jeff this is my boyfriend Fergal.” Jeff looks at him in a bit of shock.

 

“Ah I see, finally went out into the world and talked to a human, proud of you.” He says, mocking you. Fergal looks amused, but also a little intimidated. Jeff is pretty hardcore looking but he's really a softy. You pat Fergal's shoulder and head over.

 

“Hey Cy, come say hi to Jeff.” You say putting a hand on his shoulder.

 

“Oh yeah.” He says. That's when you realize, Cyrus was just standing alone, not talking to anyone just kinda staring, you follow his line of sight to the direction he's still staring in and you see a man in a cowboy hat setting up on the stage to play next. _Daaaamn, alright Cyrus._

 

This guy's got long blonde hair and black leather pants with cowboy boots. The whole group looks like absolute dorks, it's awesome. You smile a bit but don't say anything as you tug him towards the bar counter.

 

“Hey Cyrus! There's my boy.” Jeff says. Cyrus still has his hurt arm wrapped which Jeff eyes and looks back at you questioningly. Your face turns a bit sad as you nod. He seems to understand but doesn’t mention it anymore. You see Matt walk out from the back just then.

 

He looks up and dramatically pauses when he sees you two.

 

“Do my eyes deceive me? Is this a dream or otherworldly realm? When did my greatest hopes become realized because my two favorite patrons have entered my place of belonging.” Matt says with wild gestures. He's fucking crazy, you love him.

 

“Tis not a dream but a reality, one in which this guy needs a beer.” You respond patting Cyrus on the back.

 

“Ah! Of course, one must quench their thirst and inhibitions and the universe will revolve around them.” He gets a glass and slides it over to Cyrus.

 

“Alright, I'm tired now, how are you guys.” Matt says dropping the freak shtick.

 

“Welp, I'm single as fuck now.” Cyrus says and then downs some beer. You ask Jeff for two glasses of water. You're gonna have to regulate this guy a bit. You push one over to Cyrus who takes a sip before returning to his beer. Matt looks a little sad but smiles back immediately.

 

“Aaw man, that’s rough, can I be honest, I didn’t really like that guy anyways, he seemed a little douchey.” Matt says. “I probably shouldn’t have said that, sorry that can’t make you feel better.” You facepalm but it’s okay because Cyrus starts laughing.

 

“It’s alright, you thought that, too huh?” He says gesturing to you, “Maybe I should’ve listened.” You rub his back and pull him closer.

 

“It wasn’t your fault he seemed nice for a while.” You say. Cyrus nods and sips his beer.

 

Fergal leans over and put his hand over Cyrus’, this seems to cheer him up a bit again.

 

Fergal turns around to find Joe and John at the opposite end of the bar playing on the air hockey table. He leans into your ear to say something.

 

“I’m gonna go kick their asses at air hockey, alright if I leave ya?” He’s so sweet.

 

“Of course nerd.” You kiss his forehead and he goes over to them.

 

That manages to solve where those two went because you lowkey had no clue but where the fuck was Alejandro? You scan the area and you see a fairly large huddle of people and you just barely manage to see the small dude peeking out from it taking pictures with what you can assume are their fans. _Not famous my ass._ You shake your head and turn back to the bar counter.

 

“So, how'd you manage to pick up this one.” Jeff says gesturing to Fergal.

 

“Well, weird story, I was out eating and that little twink waiter spilled soup in my lap.” You say. Matt and Jeff both start laughing really hard.

 

“Of course that's how it happened.” Matt remarks. “Well good for you, he's a nice looking man.” You nod with a smile and look back at him over your shoulder.

 

A bit after, Fergal is walking back with John and Joe. Fergal looks triumphant and gives you a thumbs up, John does appear defeated and immediately asks for a beer when he gets to the counter. A guy with long red hair grabs the mic.

 

“Hey everybody my name is Heath, that's Jinder and this is Drew, and we're a Three Man Band or, 3!”

 

“M!”

 

“B!”

 

Heath, Jinder, and Drew respectively say.

 

They introduce their first song and start playing.

 

Heath is the singer with a nice southern accent. Jinder is a drummer and Andrew, what you’re assuming his full name is, is on guitar and they are playing a hype country rock type of music.

 

This whole group confuses the fuck out of you, but they're fun so that's cool. You can see Cyrus bopping along and eyeing up Andrew, _shit this is gonna be so fun._

 

Andrew leans into his mic and starts singing back up and holy fuck that is a strong ass Scottish accent. Cyrus fucking chokes. He swallows his beer hard and whips his head over to you.

 

“YO! ACCENT!” You fucking scream. Fergal almost falls out of seat at the outburst.

 

Cyrus downs the rest of the beer and slams the cup back down.

 

“Hey! Be careful with those!” Jeff scolds and takes the cup back. You push the water closer to Cyrus and he picks it up and starts drinking it. You pick at the fries you ordered and watch Cyrus turn back to stare at Andrew some more.

 

It seems you screamed _loud._ Andrew is looking over and he locks eyes with Cyrus. His eyes go a bit wide and he straight up looks Cyrus up and down. Cyrus unconsciously grabs the bottom of his skirt and just stares back mouth open a bit. You and Fergal are fucking DEAD. It’s so goddamn cute and Andrew smiles. Fuck he has dimples. Amazing.

 

The whole rest of the performance is hilarious. The music is great but the fucking glances every two seconds at Cyrus, _wow_. You and Fergal are laughing behind your hands the whole time. John notices and asks what's up so you tell him and Joe so now they are watching, too. Alejandro finally breaks free from their fan circle and you pull them in by the arm before they yell about how weird you all look and ruin it.

 

It's a weird picture. You are all sitting at the bar counter leaning in behind Cyrus as Andrew and him eye each other up. Y'all are silent besides small giggles that you try and suppress so as not to blow your cover. At this point though, Cyrus probably can't even hear you guys because he's so wrapped up in this weird eye contact flirt thing.

 

Shit you forgot about Jeff and Matt, though.

 

“What the hell are you guys doing?” Jeff asks, he's probably confused why you all have been so silent for so long. You turn to look at Jeff and Matt looking at you guys like y'all are dumb, which you are but that's besides the point. Cyrus also turns and sees the awkward position you guys are in.

 

“Nothing, man.” You say while John says, “Enjoying the view.”

 

Cyrus stares you all down and Joe offers a really awkward thumbs up. You glance over and Andrew is looking again, _Daaamn this dude cannot get enough._

 

“Ask him out.” Fergal blurts and Cyrus’ face gets a little red as he averts his gaze to the side. Alright you decide to quit embarrassing him. You lean forward and rub his arm.

 

“He’s cute Cy, and the way he’s been looking at you, I don’t know, this whoole time, he’d probably accept dude.” You say in support.

 

Cyrus looks again over his shoulder and Andrew smiles at the reconnected contact, Cyrus smiles back, it’s precious.

 

Cyrus swivels in his seat to fully face the bar again.

“I need another drink.” He announces and Jeff slides him another glass. He is a hella lightweight, the first beer already giving him a buzz, meaning this might get a little interesting.

 

“Thanks for listening we were Three Man Band!” Heath announces the end of their performance. You all clap and cheer a bit, their music was good and they were fun to watch. Cyrus knocks back the beer.

 

“Take it easy, tiger.” Alejandro says, despite having had at least four beers already and also being a lightweight. You order a round of water for everyone, you’re too old to deal with vomit and any extra bull shit.

 

The three on stage get their equipment packed back up and exit to the side somewhere towards the back of the building. They were the last group to play and the regular over speaker music comes back on playing 80’s music.

 

John starts giving Cyrus a pep talk.

 

“That guy’s pretty hot, you’re hot. Judging by his everything, besides his fucking height I mean damn he looks taller than Joe! Anyways he’s a bottom, and he looks like a fucking dork, you got this in the bag.” Cyrus nods along hyping himself up. The three emerge from the back and grab a table on the opposite end of the bar. Cyrus is still listening to the pep talk but you do notice something pretty fucking funny.

 

Andrew is sitting facing you guys, Jinder and Heath’s backs to y’all. You see Drew “subtly” gesture towards Cyrus and Heath and Jinder full ass turn around to look and Andrew just drops his head in his hands in embarrassment. Cyrus didn’t see having been trying to get prepped still, but you sure as hell do and you snort.

 

Heath and Jinder start walking towards the bar and flag down Matt to order some drinks. Heath very not subtly slides up next to you, Fergal instinctively leans closer, not possessively just sorta protective which is sweet, but you’re sure this guy means no harm.

 

“Hey, ‘m not sure if you noticed but my friend over there is a little interested in your friend.” Heath states, Jinder right behind.

 

“Oh, I noticed, your dude was checking mine out the whole goddamn show.” You say, you look over to Andrew who seems to be having a heart attack and you wave to him because why the fuck not. He politely waves back and you return your attention to the men in front of you.

 

“Is there anyway you could give us some insider information to help him along?” Heath asks.

 

“Hmmm that depends, what’s he after because just a fuck is not cool right now.” You say. Cyrus has gone down that black hole before of having a one night stand after breaking up with someone and it always makes him feel worse, you aren’t going to instigate a situation like that.

 

“Nah, nothing like that, he’s too nice for that.” Jinder responds. You decide that’s enough, these guys truly look too dorky, in a good way, for them to be lying.

 

“Alright, how bout I help you take those beers back to your table and let you in on the shit, I still wanna meet that guy first.” You say glancing back over to Andrew who is shaking his leg.

 

Jinder and Heath look at each other and nod. You walk over to Joe and whisper in his ear.

 

“Hey distract Cy for me for a sec, I’m gonna go meet that guy over there.” You say. He nods and leads Cyrus over to the jukebox to pick some music.

 

You take some bottles and hand the other one’s to Fergal and walk over there.

 

“Hey we brought the intel.” Jinder says and slides a bottle over to Drew.

 

“Oh god, why?” He looks super embarrassed.

 

“Yo.” you say simply.

 

He just picks his head up a little and waves.

 

“Don’t be so shy buddy, he’s gonna help you out.” Heath says patting Andrew’s back.

 

You nod, it’s true. You take a seat and Fergal sits down next to you, wrapping his arm around the back of your chair. You decide to just jump right in.

 

“So, Drew, my name is Luís, That guy that I can tell you’re interested in is my bro, his name is Cyrus, lucky for you he is the single greatest man on the planet.” You notice the three of them look over to Fergal because to normal people, your boyfriend is probably the person you would refer to as that. Fergal’s got it though.

 

“Just because we are dating doesn’t mean I have to be the greatest human to him, they’ve known each other for a while, you are basically talking to the expert on that guy over there.” Fergal says sticking a thumb over to Cyrus dancing to “I Want it That Way” by the Backstreet Boys over by the jukebox. Andrew blushes at Cyrus’ awkward little bop.

 

At that statement Jinder nods towards Fergal, “Respect.” You smile as Fergal nods back.

 

“Anyways,” you say to regain Andrew’s attention, “first question, what do you see in him?” There’s no malice or accusation in your tone, you simply want to know.

 

“Well I suppose I couldn’t know much about him from just looking at him, but he kinda just… caught my eye? I mean how could he not, jesus wearing a skirt and crop top like that should be illegal! I mean uh, I don’t mean to say I just was looking at his body, he’s very attractive but wait no fuck.” Andrew puts his head back in his hands in defeat. You cooould drag out his suffering but you take mercy.

 

“Calm down man, thinking he’s hot is chill, I think he’s hot,” Fergal nods his agreement next to you, “spoiler alert he certainly thinks the same of you,” Heath pats him on the back with a “There you go bud!” and that pretty blush comes back. “but I’m gonna be honest, he just broke up with his boyfriend of four years _yesterday_ , I’m not at all discouraging you from going for it, but rushing into something is certainly not what he needs right now, I wanna know that you can deal with that.” You lean your elbows on the table and stare at him very seriously. Jinder and Heath comically look to Drew simultaneously. Andrew just sort of blinks at you before talking.

 

“If that’s the case, I don’t mind taking it easy. I’ve been there and I don’t want to hurt him again.” _Well shit he just won my heart._ You think as your eyes widen ever so slightly at the meaningful response.

 

“Damn well you won me over.” Fergal states. You just gives a low whistle and nod. Drew gives a small smile but you return to a serious look.

 

“One more thing before I tell you how to win his heart. The reason the guy before left was because he didn’t like me. Cyrus and I have known each other for a long while now and we show affection far more intimate than other friends usually do. I will not cease to hold his hand, hug, or kiss him whether you like it or not, if you have a problem with that, I suggest you forget about him now, because he won’t stop either. That man chose me over his boyfriend who he loved, and I don’t take that lightly.” Your face is stern but not cold and Andrew seems to be able to sense the seriousness in which you address this.

 

“He didn’t like you showing affection to your friend? Then that guy’s a dick.” Drew states plainly. You smile brightly and look over to Fergal who’s also smiling.

 

“He’s ready.” You say to Fergal and look back towards Andrew. Heath and Jinder are adorably holding each other in mock anticipation and excitement.

 

“He’s a lawyer, use a law pick up line and he’s yours.” You say. Andrew’s eyes go wide and he cracks a huge smile.

 

“I studied criminology in college, I know the perfect one.” And then he’s gone. Andrew dashes from his seat over to Cyrus who is still dancing with Joe. You watch his back as he heads over. You have to watch this.

 

*you cant hear this im being omniscient its me the Creator sup*

 

Drew walks right up to Cyrus and taps him on the shoulder. Cyrus spins around and has to take a step back, this guy is tALL and Cyrus needs a bit of space to properly look at him.

 

“H-hey, I think I’d be liable to negligence if I neglected to come over and talk to you.” He says and ends with a stellar pose where he tries to lean on the jukebox and almost misses and has to catch himself a bit. Cyrus blushes and grabs his skirt again so sweetly and smiles a small little smile. Joe, that big old sap, scoots around with his phone to get a picture of Cyrus like this.

 

“Mmmm you’re right, I’d have to try you for the damages to my heart.” Cyrus replies, smooth as hell. Andrew swooooooons, his face gets real red and he is gripping the edge of the jukebox to stop himself from probably fainting.

 

*back to your view*

 

You have no clue what either of them just said but by the look on Drew’s face, it seems they’ve both hit a home run. They talk for a bit more, Joe is making you laugh with the way he puts a hand on his cheek with how cute it is. Oh wait, _shit_ , Andrew grabs onto Cyrus’ wrapped arm and you see Cyrus wince a bit. Andrew looks HORRIFIED. Oof. Cyrus shakes his head and smiles but Andrew still looks concerned. Cyrus pulls a sharpie from fucking nowhere and hands it to Andrew. You see him delicately take his arm and write something on the wrap. He hands back the pen and waves. Andrew takes a few steps back and you realize he’s coming back, fuck time to abort the table.

 

You turn back to Heath and Jinder, “Hey we gotta incognito go back over there. It was nice meeting you guys bye!” You say and grab Fergal’s arm and tug him away.

 

“Bye!” Fergal calls to them and they both call parting words back.

 

You slip past people standing around or dancing and make it back to the counter before Cyrus does. He looks lit up and basically skips back up to you. Cyrus jumps back in the bar stool and shoves his arm towards you. It’s marked, “Andrew McLean Galloway IV” and his number. You smile up at him and pet his head.

 

“That’s great, hon!” You respond as if you had nothing to do with it.

 

Cyrus giggles a bit, “He told me a lawyer pick up line. It was so cute, he tapped me on my shoulder and said, ‘I think I’d be liable for negligence if I neglected to come over and talk to you.’” Cyrus smile grows, he looks so happy.

 

“What’d you say back?” Fergal asks, you two are dying to know.

 

Cyrus looks off to the side a bit, “I said he was right and that I’d have to try him for the damages to my heart.” Cyrus’ cheeks turn a little pink.

 

“Aaaaaaw! Cyrus that’s so smooth!” You hug him into your shoulder and he can’t stop laughing.

 

Alejandro, Joe, and John huddle back around you guys and Cyrus retells the conversation. John does a really extra fist pump, Joe looks like he’s gonna tear up from the cuteness, and Alejandro just screams, they fucking scream. Way too loud.

 

Jeff comes over at the sound.

“Yo, I love you but we have other people here that we don’t need you scaring away.”

 

“Sorry!” Alejandro says, way too loud still.

 

“What’s that I see! Is that a phooone number and a really long ass name what the hell let me see that.” Matt butts in and grabs Cyrus’ arm gently. “He’s a ‘the fourth’??? What kinda fancy shit?”

 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about, you like to pretend to be in a cult and call me Brother Nero because you deleted me from existence.” Jeff retorts.

 

“YOU GOTTA ADD SOME SPICE TO LIFE BROTHER NERO!” Matt yells. He takes a rag and swipes it over the counter back and forth while yelling. “DELETE! DELETE!”

 

“I think it’s time to call it a night.” Joe says. He’s holding Alejandro on one shoulder and John on the other and they both look like they’ve had too much.

 

“Oh god, alright.” You turn back to Matt and Jeff and pay the tab by taking everyone's wallets, “Say hi to Steve for me!” Steve is Jeff’s husband.

 

“Will do kid, get outta here and take care of your family.” Jeff responds with a salute in goodbye.

 

“Bye Broken Matt.” You say to the crazy dude still yelling delete.

 

“SEE YOU ON THE BANKS OF THE LAKE OF REINCARNATION! DELETE!” He keeps on wiping the counters.

 

As you walk out you hear Jeff’s tired voice. “Do you have to do that every time?”

 

“YES FUCK YOU!” Is Matt’s response.

 

You all climb in the car, this time Fergal just sitting on Cyrus’ lap instead of in the trunk. The drive back only takes ten minutes and soon enough John and Alejandro are dead on your floor. You drop some water bottles by their head and start to walk down the hall. Cyrus catches your arm and takes you into his room.

 

He sits you down on the bed as he goes to sit beside you. You’re not sure what he needs but you wait for him to speak. Cyrus looks up at you and pulls you into a sudden, tight hug.

 

“Thank you,” he says, “thank you for being there for me. For taking care of me and teaching me how to take care of myself. Thank you for being the one to always stick by my side and never try and change me but instead make me a better version of myself. Thank you, I love you.” You hug him back so tightly, his head is buried deep in your neck and shoulder and you just hold him taking in the moment a bit before speaking.

 

“I should be thanking you. Not many people like dealing with a cold shouldered bitch like me.” Cyrus huffs a laugh, “You softened me up, you made me the person here who actually has the capacity to have a boyfriend now. I wouldn’t be me without you, I love you so much.” You two remain in the tight embrace for a few moments longer before pulling back to look at each other. Cyrus is smiling, a genuine, bright, beautiful smile that gives you warmth. You return it with an equally big smile. You curl your hand around the back of his head and bring his forehead to yours.

 

“Andrew studied criminology in college. He had that law pick up line already in his arsenal.” You say with a laugh.

 

“I KNEW he consulted with you, there’s no way he would just try one of those without knowing.” Cyrus says and laughs too.

 

“I don’t know he seemed like kind of a nerd. I wouldn’t put it past him to pull that one out without knowing.”

 

“...Okay you’re kinda right he does seem like a nerd.” Cyrus says. You both are laughing still pulled in close together. You lean in the extra distance and kiss Cyrus lightly.

 

“Go to sleep, hon, I want to talk about that dude before I go into work because _fuck._ His dimples? That accent? Oh shit we’re both gonna have European boys. Is your hearing even good enough to decipher what they say if they are both talking to each other?” You ask Cyrus. His eyes go wide in fear.

 

“Fuuuck.” He groans, “You’re riiiight, I’m gonna be looost, you need to translate for me.” Cyrus says.

 

“Alright because I wanna hear Fergal talk about legos to him.” You state. “Good night sunshine.” You say standing up and walking towards the doorway.

 

“Good night, buttercup.” Cyrus replies. You smile at him one last time and leave to go help the rest of your family.

**Author's Note:**

> my friend who made the character Cyrus sent me a bunch of lawyer pick up lines and they are hilarious also just so yall know cyrus is the appearance of brandon lee from the crow which is just now realized they watched so we'll just pretend their doppelgangers the reader/oc is mexican as is alejandro but still if you wanna make it yourself please do if you think the stupid asterisks in the middle of dialogue is getting annoying lemme know because i can leave it in second person and just use their name for the dialogue which im also just realizing now is probably way easier im dumb sorry hope you like this stupid series


End file.
